Where love has no boundaries
by sheree
Summary: Padme is captured by Darth Sidous and it's up to Anakin to save her... for a price
1. the kidnapping

Sighing in frustration, Padme Amidala Skywalker took a sip of her coffee just to soothe her nerves. It has been 3 months since her wedding with Anakin, but she never got to see him that much. Even though Anakin sent a holo-message to her Everytime he could, it still did not seem enough. Just then, when she was about to put her mug down, Sabe, her handmaiden barged into the room." Milady you are very late for the Senate Meeting" Padme quickly put the mug down and said defiantly "Sabe, I told you never to-" she was cut of by an exasperated Sabe "Never to call you 'Milady' during informal occasions, yes yes I know that milady-Padme but well, like I said, you are very late for the Senate Meeting" "Oh yes, I forgot all about the senate meeting.Would you be as kind as to-" Once again she was cut off, but by the breaking of the door to her office. Three well-built and armored aliens entered the room followed by 4 more behind them. Sabe instinctively pulled out her blaster aiming it at one of the 'aliens'. One of them advanced towards her and Sabe did not budge. "Foolish girl" the Alien said and pushed her roughly away, knocking Sabe into a wall, and rendering her unconscious. "Hey!" Padme shouted shocked at the terrible treatment to her friend "leave her Alone!" "We most certainly will, Senator" the Alien said and giving the signal to his follow beings "Take her!" and with a wave of his hand, Padme was being tied down. Padme struggled by it proved futile. Her world was beginning to turn black, In vain , she tried to scream out to Anakin, hoping that he would rescue her. 


	2. at the temple

Anakin woke up with his heart pounding hard on his chest. He just dreamt of Padme being kidnapped,  
  
Calling out to him. Now fully awake, Anakin walk out of his room and decided to walk around a bit.  
  
Maybe I'm just being paranoid; Padme's fine nothing will harm her. The padawan thought. But he knew all Too well that it wasn't. Against his better judgment, he went to his master's room. Knocking on the door gently, hoping that his master would not be on a grumpy mood when he woke up. Anakin patiently waited outside the door for his master to wake up, knocking every now and then until the door slid open revealing a very drowsy looking Obi-wan. "Anakin! Oh what brings you here on such an ungodly hour?" he asked still sleepy and resisting the urge to shrug Anakin away and jump back into his comfortable warm bed. "I'm sorry to wake you up master, but I had a. um dream" Anakin said looking down at the floor preventing eye contact. "A dream? Anakin you're getting too old for this kind of stuff. very well, tell me what it's all about" Obi-wan said grumpily hoping to fast-forward this dialogue so that he could get back to sleep. "I dreamt about Pad-I mean the senator being captured master, and she is in dire need of our help I suppose." Anakin said quickly, hoping to get this over with. "Oh Anakin, I assure you that the senator is fine! There's no need to worry about her" Obi-wan said sending calming thoughts to his padawan's mind. "Coming from a man who does not trust politicians" Anakin added mumbling. "Why Anakin I do not-" Obi- wan did not have the chance to continue when he heard someone knocking at his door. Grumbling, Obi-wan pushed the button near it letting it slide open to reveal a wide-awake Mace Windu. "Why, Master Windu, what brings you here?" Obi-wan asked confusion etched upon his face. "Obi-wan, Senator Amidala has been kidnapped and we must get to her immediately" Windu said with no emotion. "But-why?" Obi-wan asked purely of confusion. "Obi-wan, she is the only one brave enough to go against Palpatine who is by the way abusing his power and is being corrupted to the dark side. Without her, the battle would be hard to win over." Windu said gravely. Anakin just stared at them with wide eyes. His angel was now in the hands of a bloody evil being. who knows what they would do to her? He would stop them, he just had to. 


End file.
